lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΙ ΦΩΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos - Natural Philosophy ) Ιούνιος 26 του 2018 Όταν ο Αϊνστάιν στη νεαρή ηλικία των 26 ετών (1905) για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτός από ηλεκτρόνια (φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο) δημοσίευσε την πρώτη του εργασία με τίτλο “'On a heuristic point of view concerning the generation and transformation of light'”, υποτίθεται ότι είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο σε συνεργασία και με άλλους έμπειρους φυσικούς να είχε μελετήσει πάρα πολύ καλά τις δυο βασικές θεωρίες για τη φύση του φωτός, όπως ήταν η σωματιδιακή θεωρία του Νεύτωνα (1704) και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865). Η πρώτη θεωρία προέβλεπε ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια με μάζα που κινούνται στο κενό και εμφανίζουν όχι μόνο βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801, αλλά και κυματικές ιδιότητες, που επιβεβαιώθηκαν πειραματικά την ίδια χρονιά (1801) από τον Άγγλο ιατρό Thomas Young με τη χρήση του γνωστού φαινομένου της συμβολής των κυμάτων. Για τις κυματικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων στο βιβλίο “INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” (σελίδα 386) διαβάζουμε: “ Ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors.” Επιπλέον το γεγονός ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που έχουν μάζα το έδειξα όχι μόνο στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), αλλά και στην εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” που παρουσίασα στο πυρηνικό συνέδριο που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002). Εκεί παρουσίασε εργασία και ο γηραιός μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton των ΗΠΑ, τον οποίο ενημέρωσα ότι για την ανακάλυψη της μάζας του φωτονίου χρησιμοποίησα την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2. (Βλέπε φωτογραφία με το μπαστούνι του δίπλα μου και τον υιό μου Γιώργο, ‘πολιτικό μηχανικό’, που βιντεοσκόπησε τις ομιλίες του συνεδρίου). Η δεύτερη θεωρία, ως γνωστό, ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία, διότι αναπτύχθηκε για να ερμηνευθούν και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις ανακάλυψε πειραματικά ο Faraday το 1845. Όμως η θεωρία αυτή, όπως απέδειξα στην εργασία μου του 1993, έχει πολλά λάθη, όπως τουλάχιστον εντοπίσθηκαν και στα πειράματα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman το 1963. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Το πιο μεγάλο λάθος του Maxwell ήταν ότι έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου (1637), που ήδη απορρίφθηκε από τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Άλλωστε για την απόρριψη του αιθέρα είναι πολύ γνωστή η φράση του Νεύτωνα “ Hypotheses non fingo”. Έτσι το 1887 δικαιώθηκε ξανά ο Νεύτων αφού τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψαν οριστικά όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley, αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Λόγου χάρη επειδή ο ήχος μεταδίδεται σε ένα μέσο (ατμοσφαιρικός αέρας), όταν μια ηχητική πηγή πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή μετρούμε διαφορετική συχνότητα από εκείνη την περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την ηχητική πηγή, ενώ για το φως και στις δυο περιπτώσεις μετρούμε την ίδια συχνότητα επειδή το φως αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια που κινούνται στο κενό. Επίσης και ένα δεύτερο μειονέκτημα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας ήταν ότι ο Maxwell δεν ακολούθησε τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere, καθώς και τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845), που έδειξαν καθαρά ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται όχι στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε, που πρότεινε ο Maxwell, αλλά στην ακαριαία μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Στην Enciclopedia.com διαβάζουμε : "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Εκτός αυτού τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία του Faraday (1831) που τα υιοθέτησε ο Maxwell παραβιάζουν άμεσα τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. (Intensity and false field). Και πραγματικά αυτό φάνηκε αμέσως στον εικοστό αιώνα ύστερα από τα πειράματα της ατομικής φυσικής και της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein) Για αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν το 1900 ο Πλανκ ανακάλυψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν διαπίστωσε ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell δεν μπορούν να ερμηνεύσουν τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής. Δηλαδή τόσο τα πειράματα που απέρριψαν οριστικά τον αιθέρα όσο και τα πειράματα που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της Κβαντικής Φυσικής με τα κβάντα ενέργειας του Πλανκ που δεν συμβιβάζονταν με τα πεδία του Maxwell, δικαίωσαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Παρόλα αυτά το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell βιάστηκε να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο προτείνοντας ότι το φως συνίσταται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Δηλαδή νόμισε ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτός προσφέρει μόνο αύξηση ενέργειας ΔΕ στο ηλεκτρόνιο (hν = ΔΕ) ενώ στην πραγματικότητα εφόσον το φως έχει ενέργεια hν και αποτελείται και από τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα σύμφωνα με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της ενέργειας και της μάζας προσφέρει όχι μόνο ενέργεια ΔΕ αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου, γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά από τον Kaufmann (1901) δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον αιθέρα του Maxwell, όπως διαμόρφωσε τις λαθεμένες εξισώσεις ενός άκυρου μετασχηματισμού με βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα ο τότε Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz (invalid Lorentz transformations), αλλά στην απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson. Δυστυχώς την ίδια χρονιά (1905) χρησιμοποιώντας ο Αϊνστάιν τα λαθεμένα μαθηματικά των μετασχηματισμών του Lorentz ανέπτυξε και την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (invalidity of special relativity), παρότι η περίφημη εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 οδηγούσε στο συμπέρασμα ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 , η οποία όχι μόνο ανέτρεπε τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (experiments reject relativity) αλλά και τη μετέπειτα θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915). Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα (1938) αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα, αφού στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν οφείλεται στην περίεργη υπόθεσή του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και του χρόνου αλλά στη μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι πολύ νωρίτερα (1907) ο Πλανκ προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, έδειξε ότι εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε= hν τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 (Physics4u- Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Άλλωστε για αυτό το λόγο το 1913 ο Πλανκ συμβούλευσε τον Αϊνστάιν να μην συνεχίσει να ασχολείται για τη δημοσίευση της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας με το ενδεχόμενο της αποτυχίας. Πάντως για την καμπύλωση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner στο βιβλίο “MODERN PHYSICS” (page 57) διαβάζουμε: “In 1801, just a few years before the experiment of Young and Fresnel put the corpuscular theory of light to rest for the century, a German mathematician, Johann Georg von Soldner, computed the trajectory of a particle of light that passes close to the periphery of the sun.” Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα γιατί ο Αϊνστάιν στην αρχή βιάστηκε να απαξιώσει όχι μόνο τη μάζα του φωτός που προέκυπτε από τη δική του εξίσωση Ε = mc2 αλλά και την πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Την απάντηση μάλλον θα μπορούσε να τη δώσει ο μέγας φιλόσοφος και μαθηματικός Ράσελ, ο οποίος στο δεύτερο τόμο του βιβλίου του «Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας» (1945) έγραψε ότι μεγάλη υπομονή στην έρευνα είχαν ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος, ο Γαλιλαίος, και ο Νεύτων. Επίσης ο Ράσελ στον ίδιο τόμο έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία που θα αναπτυχθεί με βάση την Κβαντική Φυσική θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν.(Hawking Einstein Russell). Από την άλλη μεριά για τη βιασύνη του νεαρού Αϊνστάιν που ξεκίνησε εξαιτίας του επαναστατικού του χαρακτήρα από πολύ νωρίς (1905) να ασχολείται με δύσκολα προβλήματα της φυσικής στο βιβλίο “INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” (page 503) διαβάζουμε: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν στην εισαγωγή της πρώτης εργασίας του (1905) για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, βιάστηκε να γράψει ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell είναι αδύνατο να αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1938) για το ίδιο θέμα της απορρόφησης του φωτός χρησιμοποιώντας τη σωματιδιακή θεωρία του Νεύτωνα (σελίδα 260) έγραψε ότι η αναγέννηση της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής θεωρίας οδήγησε στη θεωρία των κβάντα του φωτός. Επιπλέον αγνοώντας ο Αϊνστάιν αρχικά τη μάζα των φωτονίων m = hν/c2 που την πρότεινε ο Πλανκ το 1907, και παρότι τα πειράματα ιονισμού στο μοντέλο του Bohr δεν συμφωνούσαν με τις υποθέσεις του περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, τελικά δεν ακολούθησε ούτε και τις αυστηρές συμβουλές του Πλανκ, οπότε το 1915 δημοσίευσε την άκυρη θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας (invalid general relativity), όπου την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου όπως έγραψε ο Πλανκ, αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν, ως γνωστό, άλλαξε άποψη, αφού στη σελίδα 224 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “'Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός'.” Το 1911 ο Rutherford) ανακάλυψε τον πυρήνα των ατόμων προτείνοντας το πλανητικό μοντέλο για το άτομο, σύμφωνα με το οποίο τα ηλεκτρόνια κινούνται γύρω από ένα πυρήνα που συγκεντρώνει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μάζας του ατόμου. Έτσι το 1913 ο Bohr ανακάλυψε ότι η στροφορμή των ηλεκτρονίων που κινούνται σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πυρήνα του ατόμου μπορεί να είναι μόνο ακέραιο πολλαπλάσιο της ποσότητας h/2π, δηλαδή εμφανίζεται και αυτή σε κβάντα. Ως γνωστό ο Πλανκ ανακάλυψε την πιο μικρή ποσότητα της στροφορμής S = h/2π για το φως που δικαίωσε την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου. Επίσης από αυτό προέκυπτε ότι οι τροχιές πάνω στις οποίες μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται τα ηλεκτρόνια ήταν συγκεκριμένες και επομένως κι η ενέργειά τους το ίδιο. Ένα άτομο εκπέμπει φωτόνια μόνο όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο μεταπηδήσει από μια τροχιά σε άλλη. Έτσι προέκυψαν οι πρώτοι κανόνες που ερμηνεύουν το φάσμα της ακτινοβολίας του φωτός που εκπέμπουν ή απορροφούν τα διάφορα υλικά. Στη συνέχεια το 1926 ο Schrodinger με τη χρήση των υλοκυμάτων του De Broglie (1924) και ακολουθώντας όχι τις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας αλλά το νόμο του Coulomb προτείνει μια εξίσωση που περιγράφει τα κύματα του De Broglie δεχόμενος ότι υπάρχει μια συνάρτηση κύματος που αντιστοιχεί με ένα κινούμενο σωματίδιο. Έτσι καταλήγει στην περίφημη εξίσωση Schrodinger η οποία αποτέλεσε το απαραίτητο εργαλείο για την μελέτη της κίνησης των σωματιδίων, και ιδιαίτερα της τροχιάς του ηλεκτρονίου στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και με τα σωματίδια του φωτός με τις κυματικές ιδιότητες που ήδη τις είχε προβλέψει ο Νεύτων στην ερμηνεία των χρωμάτων. Έτσι για πρώτη φορά ο Lewis (1926) τα κβάντα φωτός τα ονόμασε φωτόνια, αφού έλαβε υπόψη την Ελληνική λέξη «φώτα». Δυστυχώς αυτή τη λεπτομέρεια της κυματικής φύσης των σωματιδίων του φωτός φαίνεται πως δεν τη διάβασε ο Αϊνστάιν με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει ότι μόνο η θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell την προέβλεψε. Έτσι το 1938 στο βιβλίο του (σελίδα 154) έγραψε το μεγάλο δίλημμα, αν δηλαδή έπρεπε να διαλέξει ανάμεσα στη σωματιδιακή θεωρία του Νεύτωνα και τη θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell και προτίμησε την τελευταία. Κάτω από μια τέτοια σύγχυση ανάμεσα στα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές και κυματικές ιδιότητες του φωτός σε σχέση με τα πεδία του Maxwell o Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο τέλος του βιβλίου του ως τελικό συμπέρασμα της σύγχυσης θα γράψει : “Το φως είναι κύμα ή βροχή φωτονίων;” Δηλαδή όπως συμβαίνει με τα ηχητικά κύματα που διαδίδονται στον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα έτσι και ο Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι και τα πεδία του Maxwell με τη μορφή μικρών ποσοτήτων ενέργειας διαδίδονται αναγκαστικά ως κύμα στον αιθέρα, αφού το 1938 στο βιβλίο του έγραψε ότι ο αιθέρας στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας εξακολουθεί να ισχύει, παρότι και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) απέρριψαν οριστικά όχι μόνο τον αιθέρα αλλά και τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν φανερά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Αντίθετα για τα σωματίδια του φωτός που τα υιοθέτησε το 1938 εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι δεν έχουν κυματικές ιδιότητες παρότι τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, και παρότι αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά ότι ακόμη και τα ηλεκτρόνια ως καθαρά σωματίδια έχουν κυματικές ιδιότητες χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση κάποιου μέσου, όπως τουλάχιστον τις απέδειξε ο Schrodinger στις περίφημες εξισώσεις του. Δυστυχώς αυτή τη σύγχυση του Αϊνστάιν εξακολουθούμε να τη διαβάζουμε ακόμη και σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο, διότι το φως δεν είναι μόνο ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία, αφού τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι έχει και μάζα και μάλιστα μας δίνει φανερά τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες. Ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι το φως σίγουρα αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω όχι των πεδίων του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων Ey και Bz αντίστοιχα. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση καθώς η ηλεκτρική δύναμη του νόμου του Coulomb επιταχύνει το ηλεκτρόνιο εμφανίζεται μια ταχύτητα dy/dt η οποία είναι υπεύθυνη και για την εμφάνιση της μαγνητικής δύναμης του νόμου του Ampere. Όμως στην κβαντική φυσική για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτόχρονης εμφάνισης της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει στο μηδέν ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους dy και τη διαστολή του χρόνου dt. (Discovery of length contraction). Βέβαια αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο που χαρακτηρίζει τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης των διπολικών φωτονίων δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος στηρίχθηκε στον άκυρο μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση και εκπομπή φωτονίων όταν η δυναμική μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια ενός σώματος δεν έχουμε ούτε μεταβολή της μάζας αλλά ούτε και μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αφού εφαρμόζεται ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα o λεγόμενος θεμελιώδης νόμος της μηχανικής όπου χρησιμοποιείται η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo. Δηλαδή F = Mo(dυ/dt) ή Fds = dw = Mo(dυ/dt)ds = Moυdυ ή Δw = Moυ2/2 Τον ίδιο θεμελιώδη νόμο της μηχανικής εφαρμόζουμε και στην περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα c του φωτός είναι κάθετη προς τη βαρυτική δύναμη, όταν δηλαδή το φως από ένα μακρινό αστέρι διέρχεται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, όπως το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το φως εκτός από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες έχει και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες με αποτέλεσμα να καμπυλώνει όπως συμβαίνει με την οριζόντια βολή των σωμάτων που μελέτησε ο Γαλιλαίος. Και εδώ τίθεται το μεγάλο ερώτημα αν ο Αϊνστάιν στη νεαρή ηλικία γνώριζε την καμπύλωση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, και φυσικά η απλή απάντηση είναι ότι σίγουρα τη γνώριζε, αφού το 1907 ο Πλανκ έδειξε ότι χάρη στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα προκειμένου να ερμηνευθεί η καμπύλωση του φωτός που την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Όταν όμως η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτός είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης τότε επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο δεν μπορεί να επιταχυνθεί στη διεύθυνση της σταθερής ταχύτητας c, εφαρμόζεται ξανά ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα αλλά με τη χρήση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ, που εφαρμόζεται στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Δηλαδή F = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) ή Fds = dw = hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Και φυσικά όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι αντίθετη προς το διάνυσμα της βαρυτικής δύναμης, τότε αντί για επιβράδυνση έχουμε όχι μόνο μείωση της μάζας του φωτονίου αλλά και ελάττωση της συχνότητας ν, γεγονός που ερμηνεύει καθαρά το φαινόμενο των μαύρων οπών που ονομάζεται gravitational red shift. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτό το φαινόμενο το ερμήνευσε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας χρησιμοποιώντας όχι τη μάζα του φωτονίου, που προέκυπτε από την περίφημη εξίσωσή του, αλλά το φαινόμενο Doppler. Πραγματικά με τη χρήση της εξίσωσης δν/ν = υ/c της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής o Αϊνστάιν κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι το φωτόνιο καθώς απομακρύνεται από μια μαύρη τρύπα η συχνότητά του ελαττώνεται μέχρι να μηδενισθεί σε κάποιο σημείο, οπότε είναι αδύνατο το φως να δραπετεύσει από μια μαύρη τρύπα. Όμως με τη χρήση του φαινομένου Doppler απορρίπτεται ο αιθέρας της άκυρης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. Αντίθετα, οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων μας παραπέμπουν καθαρά στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 από όπου προκύπτει ότι το φωτόνιο εκτός από ενέργεια Ε = hν έχει και μάζα, η οποία τελικά με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου –Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια, καθώς το έτος 2002 στο πυρηνικό συνέδριο που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» εξήγησα στον γηραιό μαθητή του Αϊνστάιν τον Dr Th. Kalogeropoulo, ότι ο Πλανκ το 1907 διαπίστωσε πως τα κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 , τότε σίγουρα o Αϊνστάιν θα μπορούσε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης, σύμφωνα με τον οποίο το φως όταν απορροφάται από το φωτόνιο έχουμε όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ. Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν αφενός θα τροποποιούσε την εργασία του για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου με ταυτόχρονη ακύρωση της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας και αφετέρου δεν θα συνέχιζε να ασχολείται για πολλά χρόνια για τη δημοσίευση της λεγόμενης θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας. Ως γνωστό σε αυτή τη δεύτερη θεωρία αναγκάστηκε ο Αϊνστάιν να φέρει ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Maxwell και του Lorentz, που είχε εγκαταλείψει στην ειδική σχετικότητα, με αποτέλεσμα οι δυο θεωρίες του να κρίνονται ως αντιφατικές. (Contradicting relativity theories). Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν ο Michelson το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν στο Ινστιτούτο Τεχνολογίας της Καλιφόρνιας δικαιολογημένα εξέφρασε τη λύπη του που το πείραμά του ήταν η αιτία που γέννησε αυτό το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα (“MODERN PHYSICS” page 9). Επίσης δικαιολογημένα και οι φυσικοί M. Barone και F. Selleri οργάνωσαν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 όπου παρουσίασα την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων σύμφωνα με την οποία το φως δεν πρέπει να είναι τμήμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell αλλά το ορατό μέρος από τις συχνότητες της ακτινοβολίας των φωτονίων αφού τα σωματίδια του φωτός που τα προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων έχουν τόσο βαρυτικές όσο και κυματικές ιδιότητες, όπως συμβαίνει και με την κυματική φύση των ηλεκτρονίων που αποκαλύφθηκε στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα είναι τόσο μεγάλη η επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν που πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι το φως είναι τμήμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell και όχι το ορατό τμήμα της ακτινοβολίας των διπολικών φωτονίων με ηλεκτρομαγνητικές και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Φως-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ” διαβάζουμε ότι φως ονομάζεται το τμήμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας που ανιχνεύεται από το μάτι. Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με τη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ το φως είναι το τμήμα των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών κυμάτων του Maxwell όπου αγνοείται όχι μόνο ο Πλανκ, ο οποίος το 1907 διαπίστωσε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα, αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν που το 1938 αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της δικής του εξίσωσης έχουν και μάζα και μάλιστα καμπυλώνουν όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Επίσης επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα "Ακτινοβολία –ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ” διαβάζουμε ότι η ακτινοβολία είναι το προϊόν της εκπομπής μιας πηγής όπως σωματίδια ύλης ή ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι εξακολουθεί να υπάρχει η σύγχυση του Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος νόμιζε ότι μόνο τα πεδία του Maxwell έχουν κυματικό χαρακτήρα, ενώ ήδη ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων του φωτός. Κατά συνέπεια στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ έπρεπε να γραφεί ότι ακτινοβολία έχουμε από σωματίδια ύλης ή από φωτόνια, και όχι ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα, διότι δεν μπορεί μια ακτινοβολία φωτονίων με βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες να είναι ταυτόχρονα και ακτινοβολία των πεδίων του Maxwell. Επιπλέον κάτω από την επιρροή του κατεστημένου των θεωριών του εικοστού αιώνα απέναντι στου φυσικούς νόμους επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “ Φωτόνιο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ” διαβάζουμε ότι φωτόνιο είναι το κβάντο της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας και θεωρείται ως φορέας των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Με λίγα λόγια εδώ αγνοούνται όχι μόνο όλα τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που απέδειξαν οριστικά την ισχύ του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, αλλά και την ισχύ των δυο βασικών νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere που ανακαλύφθηκαν στα πλαίσια του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Πέρα από αυτό επειδή τα φωτόνια έχουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλλά και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες με την ίδια λογική θα λέγαμε ότι τα φωτόνια θα μπορούσαν να είναι και φορείς της βαρυτικής δύναμης, οπότε θα υπήρχε η αντίφαση ανάμεσα στις ποικίλες λαθεμένες θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα, αφού στο λαθεμένο στάνταρντ μοντέλο (wrong standard model) θεωρείται ότι η βαρύτητα οφείλεται σε υποθετικά βαρυτόνια, που και αυτά έρχονται σε σύγκρουση με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου και του Αϊνστάιν, όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι η βαρυτική δύναμη δεν είναι ακαριαία, αλλά μεταδίδεται μέσω κυμάτων. Στην πραγματικότητα το 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανίχνευσε τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα. (Spacetime ripples of laws), αφού ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936 τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα τα αμφισβήτησε.( Ακόμη και ο Αϊνστάιν αμφέβαλε για τα βαρυτικά κύματά του). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι το φως είναι το ορατό μέρος όχι της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας των πεδίων του Maxwell που υιοθέτησε αρχικά ο Αϊνστάιν με τη μορφή μικρών ποσοτήτων ενέργειας χωρίς μάζα, αλλά των φωτονίων που τροποποίησε το 1938 ακολουθώντας τα κβάντα του Πλανκ (1907) με συγκεκριμένες βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες μιας περιοχής των συχνοτήτων του φωτός που ερεθίζουν το μάτι. Category:Fundamental physics concepts